Now or Never
by Shotgunchief
Summary: Jason Gunner is just your average kid, until he joins the marines at a young age. ON HOLD.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** The reason why the publish date changed is because I removed the story and now I got to republish it. Nothings changed so either that's good or bad.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Jason Michael Gunner opened his eyes. He was in his bed in a small town called Tanoak, Ohio on Friday, October 14, 2198. He reached to set his alarm off, which was roaring at exactly 6:00 am each morning. The bed groaned as he got out of bed and then looked around at his room. They were full of Marine Corps. posters and pictures of his dad in the marines. He wanted to be a Marine so bad when he grew up. His friend, Brad Carter, wanted to also so they had made a pact when they were younger. "If one joins, the other will too," they had said. He looked in the mirror and saw a black haired, built kid. His hair was short and he had blue eyes. When he was getting ready his mother called, "Breakfast is ready!" He yelled back, "OK," and finished getting ready.

When he went downstairs, his mom and dad were already eating. "Good morning, mom, sir." His dad has always required him to call him sir, but that's the only thing he required. Most dads from the Marines treat their family like they would treat other Marines below them. His dad was like any other dad except for the 'sir' but he never makes his friends call him that, but Brad does anyway. "Hello, Jason," they replied. "Look at this," his dad said. He was reading the newspaper, as always in the morning. He wanted to be updated on what was happening in the war. Right now the US was fighting against terrorist on the Atlantic Ocean, and as Jason scanned through the article titled **_The War's Coming_**, he saw, 'Leader has more power than ever' and 'Terrorists pushing closer to the east coast' and one that really caught his eye, 'Captain Marcus killed'. "But sir," he said, "Isn't Captain Marcus the guy you worked with?" His dad nodded solemnly. His face was pale and he stared ahead at nothing. Captain Marcus, at the time he had been Commander Marcus, with his dad, Commander Gunner. They had trained together and became promoted together. They were best friends, but when his dad had retired, he had been promoted to Captain and he was shipped out to war. He and Jason's dad kept in touch briefly, but this news had not reached him. "I'm sorry," Jason murmured. His dad nodded again and continued to eat his eggs. "I wonder how Linda's taking it," his mom asked. Linda was Captain Marcus's wife, and Jason knew she would probably be taking it hard. He then noticed that his dad was deliberately trying to cover a small article in the bottom right hand corner, but he didn't pry. He ate his breakfast and when he noticed it was 7:00, he told his parents goodbye and went to meet Brad at the corner.

Brad was a heavily built kid, with blond, cropped hair and brown eyes. He was easily several inches taller than Jason and all the girls found him attractive. He was already there and he greeted him, "What's up, Gunner?" He then noticed Jason's expression and then asked, "What's the matter?" Jason looked up and replied, "Captain Marcus was killed yesterday in the war." Brad's eyes opened up in surprise, "The guy that worked with your dad?" and when he nodded he said, "That sucks, how's your dad takin' it?" Jason shook his head, "Terribly, he barely talked at all this morning." Brad was silent then he looked up at the sky, and murmured, "I wish I could be out there." Jason nodded and replied, "Come on, we got to get to school." They turned and started to walk.

When they reached his school, Tanoak High School, there were already kids there. He and Brad walked up to a small group of his friends. There was Mikey Willings, a tall, brown haired, brown eyed teen who was 15, Kyle Linard, an average sized, black haired, green eyed 16 year old, and Jacob Dotten, a tall, redhead with brown eyes and he was 17 years old. Brad and he were 16, two more years then they could enlist for the military. "Hey, what's up you guys?" greeted Jacob. "Nothin' much, did you guys read the newspaper this morning?" asked Jason. Mikey nodded, "Yea, I did. I heard about Captain Marcus and I knew he was tied in with your dad, I'm really sorry." Jason smiled, "Thanks, my dad isn't takin' it too well though. I hope he's better after school." They all nodded and went to go inside as the first bell rang.

Jason's first class was English with his teacher, Mrs. Kimz. Brad and Jacob were in this class too. They started out as usual, Mrs. Kimz passed out the current events sheets and they went over them like every Monday this year. But something was different today, that's what Jason found out as he scanned the newsletter. He saw the article on the war and the news of Captain Marcus, but there was something else. He then figured out what article his dad was covering, the article titled, **_Military Lowers Age Limit to Enlist_**. He read it and saw the new age limit, _sixteen._ He gasped and looked up at Brad. Brad was staring at him, wide-eyed and his mouth hanging open. "This is our chance!" he mouthed. Jason said nothing and re-read the article. He just couldn't believe it. _Brad's right,_ he thought,_ this _is_ our big chance._ Mrs. Kimz's voice snapped him out of his trance, "Jason, Brad, I want to see you after class." He looked up at the teacher. What did he do? He chanced a glance at Brad and saw him staring at her now. She looked at both of them and continued on.

When they finished with current events, they reviewed what they were reading and so on, but Jason's mind was somewhere else. He had so many questions. Will dad let me enlist? Even if he does, will I? Why does Mrs. Kimz want to see me? He was dreading the end of class, and when the bell rang, he and Brad stayed behind. Mrs. Kimz walked over to them and sat down in front of them. She sighed and muttered, "I don't know where to begin." Brad coughed and dared to ask, "Mrs. Kimz, are we in trouble?" She looked up, "Far from it, but I have to tell you something." She sighed again, rubbing her eyes. The bell to start class rang, but she said, "No, stay." She gave her head a shake and she said, "I know Captain Marcus died and that he was friends with your dad, but Captain Marcus, Shane to me, was my older brother." Jason and Brad just gaped at her, not knowing what to say. Then Jason found his voice and asked, "Why are you telling us this?" She narrowed her eyes, "You really want to know?" And when they both nodded, she answered, "I already answered part of your question, Shane being friends with your dad, but I know you saw the article saying that the age limit was lowered so you could enlist today if you wanted to. Also my son, David, is out training to go to war. What I'm trying to say is that this is a huge decision that can alter your life forever." She paused and looked out the window before continuing, "There is no going back once you decide to go. I know you both want to go, but please think about it, it's a dangerous decision, I'm sure you know that after reading the article on Shane." She sniffed and murmured, "You may go." Jason and Brad exchanged glances and slowly left the room, and as Jason looked back, he saw a single tear streaming down Mrs. Kimz's face.


	2. Chapter Two

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

As Jason and Brad walked home together after school, they were both silent. Jason was thinking about all the things that happened today. Captain Marcus, the age lowering, Mrs. Kimz's reveal. Brad finally broke the silence, "I never would have guessed, Captain Marcus being her brother in all. She seemed perfectly fine in class." Jason nodded, "I guess she was keeping it in too much. I mean, she broke down after class." Brad was silent, and then asked, "Are you enlisting?" Jason looked up, "I-I'm not sure," he answered, "I mean I would have been ready at eighteen, but now? I just don't know." Jason shook his head confused. He saw his own feelings reflected in Brad's eyes.

"Look," Brad replied as they got to the corner, "You talk to my parents and I'll talk to mine. I'll bet my whole life savings that they're gonna say no, but we have to try to convince them. Otherwise it's two more years of waiting." Jason said nothing and said goodbye.

When he got home, the house was empty. His parents were still at work. He was alone for an hour, his time to think. With what Brad had just said, he was going. He was so happy that he had no homework, he then wondered if the teachers did that on purpose. Jason sighed; he didn't know what to do. He decided that he should play a round of his favorite video game, Halo, to clear his mind. He set it up in his room and started to play, but it didn't help. His head was buzzing with what happened today and half-way through a level, he just stopped, letting an alien kill him.

He shut down the Xbox and leaned back in his chair. He just sat there and didn't do anything for twenty minutes. Then his eyes lit up and he made a little nod to himself. He knew what he was going to do.

Just that moment he heard the garage door open and he hear his dad call, "Jason!" "I'm here!" he replied. His dad walked up to him and saw him sitting in the chair and asked, "You saw it, didn't you?" Jason looked up and nodded, "Yes, sir." His dad sighed and ran his hand through his hair and asked, "Well?" Jason stood up and said clearly, "I want to go."

Jason then expected his dad to tell him right, to tell him he was too young and to wait till he was eighteen, but he didn't. He just stood there and said, "I'll take you tomorrow." Jason stared at him in amazement. "I'll tell your mom when she gets home." Jason nodded and replied, "Thanks."

His dad's expression was unreadable as he left the room. Jason shut the door behind his dad and grinned, but his dad's expression erased it. Was his dad regretting what he said? Just then his phone rang and he yelled, "I got it!" He ran to pick it up, "Hello?" Immediately, Brad's voice answered, "Did they let you?" Jason smiled, he could picture Brad's eager face on the other end of the phone line, "Yes, they did." Brad's excited yell made him pull the phone away from his ear, "They let me too! But one question, can your folks take me? My parents are gonna be at work so, could you?"

Jason replied, "One second," and yelled, "Sir! Can you take Brad too?" "Yes," he heard his dad reply. "He said yes," said Jason. "Alright, we're goin together!" yelled Brad, "Gunner, do you realize what we're doin? We're joining the freakin military!" Jason laughed, but was cut off as he heard his mom walk through the front door. "Got to go, my moms home. I'll see ya tomorrow." Brad laughed, "You bet you will, I'm not chickening out and you better not." Jason laughed too, "I'll be there, see ya." And he hung up the phone and ran downstairs.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he paused, seeing if he could eavesdrop on his parents. But his dad caught him, "Jason, just come down here. Your mom wants to talk to you." Jason replied, "Yes, sir," cursed himself for not being quieter, and went all the way down. He saw his mom and dad standing by the door, his mom's face worried and his dad's still unreadable. "So you are going?" asked his mom. Jason nodded, "Yes, I am." His mom started to cry, "Jenna, don't cry," His dad whispered, hugging her. To Jason he said, "Go back upstairs, I need to talk to your mom," and seeing his worried expression, said, "And no, I will not go back on my decision." Jason nodded, "Yes, sir," and went to his room.

He lay on his bed. His mom wasn't taking it to well; he hated it when his mom cried. It made him feel guilty. Would if he has to move? His dad did because there were no military bases by his home. Jason looked at his clock: 9:00. He set his clock and decided to get in bed. He changed his jeans and pulled the covers down. As he crawled in bed he thought of Mrs. Kimz. Would she be getting ready to go to Capt. Marcus's funeral? He knew his dad and mom were going this weekend, and he would miss it.

He then wondered if any of his friends at school were enlisting. He hoped Leo, the person he hated most, wouldn't. He hadn't been at school today, so maybe he didn't even know. Jason looked out the window; all he could see was the tree that blocked his view. He rolled back over and closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:** I know this was really short but the nest one will be longer, I promise. Thanks for the reviews though.


End file.
